The story of Teen Power Inc
by LoSa
Summary: This story doesn't belong to the series I've already written, it's a separate story. The all six members of the gang still study at the same school, but they don't work together anymore and they're not so close as they used to be. Though some of them would like to change it.
1. Chapter 1

Preface. I had been thinking a lot how to write this story. I didn't want to write it in third person, but at the same time I didn't want to write the whole story from only one person's point of view. So in the end I decided to write like Foxrainbow did – every chapter in different person's narration.

I hope you'll like this story, but if you don't - I'm sorry, I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Power Inc /Raven Hill Mysteries.

Nick

(Sunday)

I was lying on my bed, staring out the window. Avril Lavigne was singing in my ears. The rain pelted on the window, streaming down the glass. Tops of gum trees were rocking from side to side in the wind. The sky was almost dark because of a huge thunder cloud, which covered the sky as far as the eye could see. A flash of lightning lit up the room with a yellowish light, the thunder crashed a second or two later.

The song finished and another song "my happy ending" started. I sighed and closed my eyes. This song matched my mood. Yeah, so much for my happy ending. Our relationship with Kathie had been getting more and more strained lately. I don't know what had been going on between us; I just felt that something was wrong. I felt that we were drifting apart from each other. Further and further. Too often she invented excuses not to meet me. But damn, I still wished she were there with me.

The lightning flashed again. I pulled the earphones out of my ears and grabbed my mobile phone. I found Kathie's number in the contact list to write her a message and invite her to go out together. I'd composed the message, but instead of pressing the button "send", I pressed "cancel" and threw the phone aside. I couldn't swallow my pride and take the first step to reconciliation. Yesterday, trying to save our relationship, I'd invited her to go out somewhere, but she'd refused, saying that she wasn't able to go, because she had to spend the Saturday evening with her family. Maybe she didn't lie, though. Her parents often have family parties, where Kathie and her younger brother are to present. Maybe they really had had such a family evening yesterday, but that didn't make it any easier for me to bear.

I guess that was because somewhere deep inside I envied her, because she had what I didn't have – good, warm, friendly relationship with parents. Yes, I spend much time working with my father in his office after school, but he acts as my boss there, not as my father. Mum lost herself in the charity work. Yes, she still dotes on me, as if I am a seven-year-old kid, but it only stresses me out. I think from the outside we look like an ideal family, but I feel more and more lonely. I hate to admit it, but I was angry with Kathie because she had such good relationship with her parents, which was more than I was able to have.

I always had everything what I wanted to have. Everything but one important thing - freedom. My room was filled with modern equipment – computer, laptop, a brand new cell phone and everything else what I wanted to have. My parents are quite rich. I don't know if my friends envied me, but they always thought that I was in the gang and worked with them only because of entertainment. They reckoned that I didn't have to earn money to buy something, because I got a lot of pocket money, and even if it wasn't enough, my parents bought me everything what I asked after all.

But they were wrong. That is they were right – well, sort of - but I had to pay for this. The world of rich people is distinguished by reticence. At luxurious parties these people look ideal, smooth, trying to show that their family is a model family. But there's another life, which other people don't know. The life, these families try to hide under the guise of ideality. Life full of lies and hypocrisy.

I also did my best to show that I lived a perfect life. And I still do. I always was successful in it. At least my friends and classmates thought so. And almost none of them knew that I was overprotected by my family and that I actually couldn't make my own decisions. My father thinks he knows better than I do what is good for me. And I obey him. In everything. Always. I don't have any choice. Sometimes I try to object, but who I am to tell my opinion? When I make a faint effort to object or to tell what I want or don't want, they correct me, saying that I am too young to understand what is good for me. More and more often I find myself lying alone in my bedroom, full of modern machines, expensive clothes and other things, and realising that I want to cry with loneliness.

I glanced out the window again. It was dark outside, the thunderstorm went on raging. Lightning flashed one by one, the thunder cracked, one roar rumbling into the next. Branches of trees were rocking in the violent wind. My cell phone buzzed, notifying me that a new incoming message had been received.

I grabbed the phone, hoping that it was a message from Kathie. But it was a message from Richelle. She said that Liz, Tom, Elmo and Sunny were going to meet in a cafe, and asked if I wanted to come too.

I smiled, remembering how many strange and funny things we had gone through together. How many times we were in a deadly danger, or in a funny or an uncomfortable situation. My friends – Richelle, Liz, Elmo, Sunny, and even Tom – always meant a lot for me. I'm not saying that they were ideal. No, quite the opposite, the gang could be incredibly irritating in their different ways. Tom constantly drove me mad by his stupid jokes and playing the fool; Sunny was obsessed with this endless sport stuff so much that it looked as if nothing else mattered for her; Elmo, thinking of nothing but the Pen, as if it was something special, not just a local paper; and Liz was so soft and kind, her bleeding heart was ready to do everything to help anyone, she came across. We were very different, but at the same time these differences helped us to stay together.

About four years ago Liz, Tom, Richelle, Sunny and I founded our job agency Teen Power Inc. Not that I needed pocket money, as I had said, my parents always gave me enough. But I didn't mind earning some extra money with my friends. I really liked to work with them, it was just so great and funny, though often, even too often, it was either very boring job or deadly dangerous.

Elmo joined the gang during our first job. He was a very shy guy. Before Teen Power Inc I hardly spoke to him, because he usually quietly sat at the back of a classroom with a book or a textbook; in classes he spoke only when teachers asked him; and all his spare time he spent in a library or at the Pen office.

Liz and Sunny were best friends. Bleeding heart Liz felt sorry for all and sundry, she could sympathize with both a homeless kid and a lame dog, and a criminal and a millionaire. And she always rushed to help anyone, who was in trouble in her opinion. Sunny and I had to bring her down to earth all the time.

Calm, with iron nerves Sunny, quite the opposite, tried not to meddle in other people's affairs. She hardly was interested in anything what wasn't connected with sport, but nevertheless, everyone valued and considered her opinion. Sunny and I never were close. I thought that she was too mad about sport, and she, in turn, considered me a rich, arrogant kid, who cared only about himself and who wanted to look cool anywhere anytime. I don't think she thought much of me. And she didn't think much of Richelle, either, viewing her as a silly, pretty doll. Except for Liz, she also got on with Tom. I don't know why, but she always found his jokes very funny, and thought that Tom himself was a nice and kind guy.

As for Tom, he liked Sunny more than anyone else in the gang. Tom is very stubborn and capricious, and if he listened to someone, it was Sunny. I always thought that he'd better stop playing a fool and pay more attention to his image. But I, as well as most of other people, wasn't a role model for Tom. The main role model for Tom was his father, a loser, in my opinion, who'd left a good, white-collar job for the sake of living on a seacoast in a little house. Tom dreamt to repeat his destiny and also wanted to paint these worthless pictures.

Liz, Tom, Elmo and Sunny were my close friends, but Richelle was the closest. I know it strange, because they say that there can't be any friendship between a man and a woman. Maybe that's true. After all Richelle wasn't just a friend for me.

She was a very nice and pretty girl when I first saw her. She and Liz went everywhere together and attracted a lot of attention to themselves. Mainly because of Richelle, of course. Gradually Tom, Liz, Sunny, Richelle and I became good friends and started to spend much time together. By that time Liz and Richelle had quarrelled for nothing and that was when Richelle and I began getting closer. We both tried to stay independent, showing that we didn't need anyone and that we were on our own.

But no matter how much I tried to show my independence, deep inside I acutely realized that I needed friends, and that I was glad that I had them.

Unfortunately my friends saw me as a cool guy, who had a piece of ice instead of heart and who was devoid of feelings and desires. But if I've learnt to hide my desires so well, it doesn't mean that I don't have them. Maybe that was the reason why I felt so close to Richelle. We chattered over the phone for hours and often met separately from the others.

But one day something happened. Something that completely changed my attitude to her. It happened when we went to Banyan Bay to Tom's father to paint his new house. It was supposed to be a nice and safe journey, but as usual we ended up deep in troubles, what almost cost Tom his life. Fortunately this story had a happy ending, but in one of the last evenings in Banyan Bay, something unusual for me happened.

I clearly remember this evening as if it was yesterday. It was a warm summer evening, the weather was great and the sea was calm. We decided to go for a walk together for the last time. Liz asked me to call Richelle, who had gone out onto the deck behind the house. Sliding the glass door open, I stepped onto the deck and saw her. She was standing on the edge of the deck, looking out to sea. The sun was setting. Richelle's long fair hair literally blazed like white gold in the orange evening sunlight. Her short dress, of the same colour as the sea water, waved in the wind, stressing her perfect figure and long legs. She stood there in the background of the sea and sunset, and it seemed that she was sparkling all over in this reddish light.

For a while I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just couldn't destroy this grandeur. Then Richelle turned and saw me staring at her. She smiled and said just one word "what?" But her smile made my heart stop beating for a moment, it was as though something snapped in me. My heart filled with a strange feeling. I offered to have a walk along the beach without the others and she agreed.

We walked until late in the night, sat on the sand, looking at the night sea, wandered barefoot along the tideline and talked on and on. We talked about everything – about our families, our friends, our relationships and other things. She told me her problems and her dreams, and I told her mine. It was getting dark in Banyan, but my soul was starting to see what I had never seen before.

That was when I realised that I wanted to have this girl by my side. When we were sitting on a sand, watching small waves lapped on the beach and swept away, looking at the stars, that were blossoming in the black sky; when she was so close to me that I could feel a faint scent of her perfume, I understood that all what I wanted at the time was just kiss her. Why didn't I do that? Well, I don't know. I just didn't dare. Maybe because Richelle had become a very good friend for me by that time and I just was afraid to destroy our friendship. Besides, she was dating Sam at the time.

Anyway, I didn't kiss her, period.

After this journey we went on working, solving mysteries, going to parties and movies. I didn't tell Richelle about my feelings. She seemed to be happy with her Sam. He was older than we and had his own car. Richelle likes such guys. I don't think that she would leave him for me. I decided to forget her and also started dating girls. I never had lack of girlfriends. I can't complain of my appearance, plus my father's money attracts girls. Gradually my childish feelings to Richelle faded, though sometimes she still stirred my imagination.

Two years or so later Fox Beaven, this stuck-up guy, came to our school. Richelle fell in love with him as soon as she saw him. She had broken up with Sam by that time. As far as I know Fox's parents worked in TV and knew some TV producers, what of course, had a great impression on Richelle. She raved about him on and on. How many times I noticed her looking at him secretly, her eyes full of love and admiration; she watched him when he answered in classes or walked by. It drove me insane. Elmo, Liz and Sunny also were fond of him. They wasn't goggling at him the way Richelle was, but all the same, expressions on their faces when Fox talked to them didn't fool me.

Unlike them I hated him. Probably mainly because of Richelle's feelings for him. Partly because he attracted attention of those girls, who had been giving me amorous glances before. And maybe because he was topping all the classes he was in, where I had been one of the best students before; and because the way the teachers crawled to him. I hate to admit it, but I was madly jealous.

That was why I completely rejected to admit him into our gang. I just wouldn't cope to see him so often. Richelle was seriously angry with me for that. She didn't call me, didn't answer if I called her, didn't talk to me at school and always went away when I came into a room.

She didn't admit her mistake after all. Even when he practically destroyed our Teen Power Inc., Richelle continued to defend him. I don't know if there was something between her and Fox. Gradually we became good friends again, but she avoided speaking of him.

I shook my head. I'd better stop remembering the past. It all happened long ago. We are not the same now. We all changed somehow. I have other things to think about. Kathie, for example.

The thunderstorm had stopped. Sun was shining through wet leaves. The sky was bright blue; the wind was carrying away scraps of the black cloud. Drops of water on leaves sparkled in the evening sunshine like diamonds.

I jumped off my bed and went downstairs. Mum, dad and their friends, Anna and Stephanos Terzises, were sitting in the lounge room near the fire place, laughing and sipping whisky. I came up to them and sat down on an edge of an armchair. Dad and Mr Terzis were discussing something, mum and Mrs Terzis were giggling cheerfully about some gossips.

My phone buzzed again. I glanced at the display. It was another message from Richelle. She asked if I would come or not. Probably I should go; otherwise it would be another lonely evening in my room. I found myself thinking about it too sadly. I guess at the bottom of my heart I hoped to spend this night with my family, like we'd done a few years ago.

No, I don't say that I had problems with my parents. I know that Mum and Dad love me. And I know that they would be glad to spend more time with me. Just with Dad, constantly telling me what to do and how to live, and Mum, constantly asking me if I'm warmly dressed or if I've done my school assignment or where I'm going to go and when I'm going to come home, is so depressing. I don't even remember the last time I told them about my friends, my problems, my successes and all that sort of things. Sometimes I painfully want to sit with them near the fireplace, tell them what's going on in my life, ask their advice or just to look at the fire together. I want to be closer to them, but at the same time I avoid spending evenings with them, because it always turns into evenings of lectures how to live a decent life.

After school I often go to my father's office, helping him and learning our family business. Dad had never even asked me if I wanted to work with him or not. I guess he thought that it was obvious. He's already chosen the university for me. The Department of Economics at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. It had not even occurred to him to ask me if I wanted to study there. I tried to object that I'd like to learn information technologies, what was perceived as teenage nonsense. As he put it, one day I would understand. It was his favourite phrase.

I glanced at my phone. I had to decide if I'd go to meet the others. I decided to go. Tomorrow is Monday, it means that the nearest three or four days I will spend with my father in the office, and I couldn't help noticing that this thought oppressed me. I texted to Richelle that I would come. Then I stood up to take my jacket.

'Nicko, are you leaving?' Mum instantly looked up at me. Of course.

I nodded. "I'm meeting with my friends."

"When will you come?" the next question was asked immediately.

"I don't know," I shrugged vaguely.

"Nicko, could you pass the papers to Mr Devis, our lawyer, please?" Dad asked me. "He wanted to read these papers today, but I don't think I should drive today," he pointed, grinning, at the half-empty bottle of whisky.

"Sure, Dad," I nodded, suppressing irritation, which was rising in my chest. Mr Devis lived on the next street. If Dad didn't want to drive, he easily could walk there and give these papers to the lawyer himself.

Or maybe I'm unfair to Dad, a sudden thought crossed my mind. Maybe I find faults in him, blaming him for my problems. After all it won't take much time for me. I can meet the others as soon as I give the papers to the lawyer.

Anyway, I took the file with papers from Dad's study, and saying goodbye, went outside.

"You're lucky to have such a wonderful son," I heard Mr Terzis say before the door closed.

I came up to my Toyota Corolla and threw the file onto the front passenger seat. Dad had bought me this car to my eighteenth birthday a month ago. This car wasn't new, it was five year-old or so, but I really liked it. It was my own car, and when I had received it, I got more freedom. At least I could drive somewhere to be alone for a while. And anyway, this car, even though it was a little bit old, was much better than cars of most Raven Hill High students, what also meant a lot for me.

I started the engine and drove onto the street, still thinking. As I'd said, the lawyer lived on the next street. So ten minutes later I'd already handed the papers over to him and returned to my car. I leant back in the driver's seat and having thought for a while, I punched in Kathie's number, intending to invite her to go with me, but at the last moment I cancelled the call again.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a car drove by and stopped in front of me. I was sitting, staring at my cell phone and thinking if I should call Kathie or it'd be better to speak with her tomorrow at school.

Suddenly I felt a sharp hit and push from the front. The car in front of me backed up into mine. Having thrown the phone away, I leaped out of my car and groaned. Both headlights were shattered, the bumper and hood were crumpled. A young woman clambered out of her car, looking incredibly apologetic and started speaking something to me.

"What… What the hell are you doing!?" I roared at her. "Who taught you to park like that?"

"I'm… I'm… Sorry, I thought there was enough place," she faltered.

"Check the mirrors before moving," I growled. "Fuck! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, there's no serious damage," the girl babbled. "The insurance company will cover it."

I buried my face in my hands, groaning. Money wasn't the problem. My _father_ was the problem. Yes, the insurance company will pay for this damage, but what my father will say… Two weeks ago I rear ended a car on the parking lot near the shopping mall. There wasn't much damage, just a couple of scratches on the bumper. But before that I had almost scratched dad's car. So my father said that if I had another car accident, he would take my driver's license away.

The girl went on apologizing and murmuring something about the insurance company. I heard my phone ringing in my car. I grabbed it from the passenger seat. It was Richelle. She asked when I would come, because the others had already gathered.

'Sorry, Rich, I can't come,' I said, clambering out of the car and angrily slamming the door. I told her what had happened. She seemed to worry and asked if I was all right. Gloomily looking at the broken headlights, I told her that I was okay, what I couldn't say about my car, so I was going to spend the rest of the day dealing with the insurance agent and with my father.

I said goodbye to Richelle and hung up. The girl stood by my car, looking at me in a frightened sort of way. I sighed and dialled dad's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Richelle

I hung up and looked around at Tom, Liz, Sunny and Elmo, who were sitting in front of me. They looked at me enquiringly.

"What's up?" Liz asked.

"A girl backed up into Nick's car," I said. "He won't come."

"Is he okay?" Liz's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, yeah, Nick's okay,' I nodded. "But his car isn't."

Frankly speaking I was disappointed. I'd come here only because of Nick. The last thing I wanted was to spend this night in the company of Tom, Elmo and the others. I wanted to see Nick. I really missed him. I saw little of him lately, let alone private conversations. He had serious relationship with Kathie, and he phoned me more and more rarely, because she didn't want him to meet me. Kathie never liked me. I suppose she was just jealous. Though, I have to admit, I felt the same for her. Well, come to think of it, I didn't like all Nick's girlfriends. I just can't help myself. It happened over and over again ever since I'd fallen in love with him when we'd met for the first time.

Sometimes I still recall with a quiver our journey in that van, when we accidently witnessed Cassandra Cass' kidnapping. Nick and I were lying together under the tarpaulin. He held my hand. He was so close. On the one hand, I was scared half to death, but on the other hand, I was glad that I was under that piece of tarpaulin with him, not with someone else. I had quite strong feelings for him at the time.

Unfortunately Nick took no notice of me. I mean we were just friends and nothing more. I started dating Sam, my first boyfriend, still looking for reasons to come across Nick. I dreamt about him every night, imagining how he would give me a huge bunch of roses and say that he was in love with me in front of all our friends. God, that was so stupid! Now I understand how silly and childish my dreams were. To my defence I can say that all girls (I mean normal girls, not like Sunny Chan, for example) dream about a prince on a white horse. And I am not an exception. But Nick didn't become my prince.

Although one late afternoon in Banyan Bay, when I was standing on the dock, looking at the setting sun and thinking about Sam, I noticed Nick staring at me and my heart leaped. We spent that evening together, only two of us, walking and talking. It was one of the best nights in my life. I completely forgot about Sam and the rest of the gang. We told each other so much. It was so great to sit on the sand beside him and talk about love, friends and other stuff like that, letting the waves wash our ankles.

But nothing changed between us. Nick didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. So gradually my feelings to him faded. I started dating other guys. At first it was Sam, then Fox, then other boys from school. But deep inside I still disliked Nick's girlfriends. Including Kathie. I know that Nick has a serious crush on her, but can't force myself to like her. I think he deserves a better girlfriend.

I shook my head, banishing the memories from my head, and looked up at the others. Tom was telling one of his so-called hilarious stories with his mouth full; Liz and Sunny were giggling. I never understood them. I personally never found Tom's jokes funny.

I put the glass of juice down on the table and took my phone. Holding it under the table I wrote a message to David, asking him to take me away from here.

David is a really cool guy. He's good-looking and older than me. He graduated Raven Hill High two years ago. Now he studies at a college. Besides, his parents are pretty rich, so he has a cool car and he takes me to expensive, cool places, restaurants and clubs. He gives me gifts all the time, including jewellery. And I love it. I really do.

I do love to put on beautiful gowns and jewellery; to speak with rich ladies and men in well-cut, great suits; and to kiss with him in his car after that. But there's no closeness between us. Unfortunately. I can say for sure that he really loves me and that he's ready to do anything for me or to buy anything I want. And to tell the truth, it perfectly suits me. I don't want to change anything.

Liz condemns me for that. And I know that Sunny considers me a slut. But they're wrong. They just don't understand. I don't think it's a sin to live a full life and have a boyfriend who gives you anything you want. Why not, after all? At least it's much better than crying and moping around because of unrequited love.

And anyway, David is a hundred times better than most of guys from Raven Hill High, who don't even know how to treat a girl properly.

David texted me that he would come soon. I stood up and went over to the ladies' room to make sure I looked absolutely perfect. There was no need to worry about it, though. I thought Nick would be there, so I had put on my favourite blue dress, which he liked so much and done full make-up.

In the ladies' room I pulled out a comb from my bag, did my hair and put on some lip gloss. When I glanced at my reflection in the mirror for the last time, I was pleased. My hair looked really shining and smooth, and the dress suited me perfectly. Oh, why invent words, I looked just gorgeous.

I returned to the table. The others didn't pay much attention to me. Elmo was telling the others a TV program about animals. Liz was listening to him, nodding. Tom put in a joke from time to time, and Sunny giggled. I sipped my strawberry milkshake in silence, secretly glancing at the watch.

"Hi!" a familiar voice said above my ear. I looked up. David was standing beside me, tall and good-looking, and smiling at the others.

"Oh, hi, David!" I gave him one of my best dazzling smiles, pretending that I didn't expect to see him here, and kissed him. "I'm sorry, guys, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Avoiding Liz's reproving glance, I let David put his hand around my waist and we went out of the cafe. His car was parked right beside the entrance.

"Where do we go?" I asked him, sinking into the front passenger seat.

"How about buying some food stuff and drinks and going somewhere out of town?" David suggested, looking at me with amorous eyes.

"Sounds great," I agreed. I wasn't hungry, but I didn't mind drinking something tasty, sitting on the grass and looking at the town.

On our way we stopped near a shop. David went into the shop to buy something. I stayed in the car, thinking if I should call Nick to ask about his car. At that moment out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kathie and a guy come out of the shop. They came up to a car, which was parked not far from me. Once again I automatically pointed out that Nick had good taste. Kathie was really good-looking, and for some reason it irritated me very much.

I went on watching them. She sat down into the front passenger seat. The guy put the paper bag on the rear seat and ducked into the driver's seat.

I wonder who this guy is, I thought. As far as I knew Kathie's brother was much younger. I was thinking about it when all of a sudden the guy leant towards Kathie and kissed her.

My jaw dropped. They had been kissing for a while, then the guy started the engine, and drove out of the parking lot.

I kept looking after them in bewilderment. Nick didn't tell me that they had broken up. How could he conceal this from me? I felt really insulted. I thought that we shared everything with each other and kept nothing back, but he had parted from his girlfriend and hadn't even deigned to tell me about it.

David opened the rear door and put two paper bags on the seat.

"Everything what you like," he grinned.

We drove out of the parking lot, wove through the streets for about ten minutes and then shot out onto the highway. For a while we drove along the smooth road. David was chatting about something. I stared out the window, thinking of what I'd seen. I just couldn't help myself. I felt offended and disappointed. Why didn't Nick tell me that they had broken up? a thought was running through my head over and over again.

David put his hand on my leg and slightly squeezed it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," I faked a smile. David slowly moved his hand up my leg. I slapped him on the arm. "Watch the road," I said. I didn't feel like flying off the road.

In ten minutes David turned off into a country road and found a nice place near the river. We were alone there. I found a patch of reasonably clean grass and sat down. David settled down beside me. He pulled out a bottle of Martini Rose, my favourite beverage, from the packet, unscrewed the lid and handed the bottle to me. I made a few swigs. Martini was really tasty. As I had already said, David knew what I loved. He was sitting next to me, eating a sandwich. I looked around, smiling and remembering.

This place was familiar to me. Four years or so ago Nick and I had been here, looking for kidnapped Cassandra Cass. I knew that further down the road there was a big old house where the kidnappers had kept her.

I took a couple of swigs of martini, feeling the comforting warmth flowing through my veins. David pulled me towards him and kissed. I didn't mind. We began passionately kissing, from time to time pausing to sip martini.

David was kissing my neck, shoulder, breast; his hands slipped up my legs and under my dress. At some point I found myself imagining that I was kissing with Nick. I caressed his jet-black hair and squeezed his back, feeling incredible excitement because he was with me. Then I accidently opened my eyes and saw David's face. The feeling of excitement slightly reduced.

For a while I thought about it. It was strange. I hadn't been thinking about Nick as a lover for years. But then I took another swig of martini and made myself relax. Luckily David could perfectly do that.

###

I came home very late in the evening. My head was spinning; everything in front of me was swirling. Quickly I sneaked into my room, had a quick shower and crawled into bed, so that my parents wouldn't notice the state I was in. Having thought for a while, I took my phone and dialled Nick's number.

"Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Kathie?" I demanded as soon as he answered, realising that my tongue was hardly moving.

"Because we didn't break up," he replied.

"Oh…Ohh…" I breathed. It seems like I saw what I wasn't supposed to see.

"Why do you think that we broke up?' Nick asked.

"I… I just thought so," I faltered. "Hold on a sec, please," I put the phone down on the bed and stood up to open the window, because everything in my room was spinning in front of my eyes so fast that I couldn't bear it. Then I crawled back into bed, breathing the cool night wind with pleasure. "It seemed to me that you seriously quarrelled."

"Yeah, we did," Nick sighed. His voice sounded very bitterly. It was unusual for Nick. Usually he holds his feelings in, and whatever happens he remains cool on the surface.

He must have been feeling really sick if he doesn't even try to sound normal, a thought crossed my mind. Little bitch! How stupid she must be if she cheats on a guy like Nick. Well, how anyone could even think of cheating on a guy like Nick? He was just an ideal boyfriend – tall, good-looking, rich guy, who had everything and who could be cool and tender and tough depending on the situation.

I felt uncomfortable. Should I tell Nick about Kathie or not? I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to interrupt into their relationship. But on the other hand... "How's your car?" I said to change the subject.

"The car is in the garage," Nick replied tiredly. "This bitch broke the both headlights and crumpled the bumper."

"What did your father say?" I asked.

"At first he was really furious, but then he realised that it wasn't my fault," Nick said sadly. "That's why the car is in the garage, and my driver's license is still with me. But at least the two nearest weeks I'm going to walk." He fell silent. I was silent, too. I closed my eyes because I could no longer see the spinning room. It didn't help me, though.

"Richelle," Nick broke the silence. "What's up? Are you drunk?"

"A bit," I babbled into the phone. "I left the others and went out of town with David. We drank some martini."

"Oh, I see," Nick snorted. "Okay, go to sleep. See you tomorrow."

I said goodbye and hung up. See you tomorrow, I thought, closing my eyes and forcing myself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz

It's a little more than a year passed since Teen Power Inc had ceased to exist. It occurred when we were nearly killed once again. We happened to cross the path of a famous criminal known as The Wolf at the beginning of our career. We thought it was so funny and great that we'd managed to fool such a serious crim, we couldn't even imagine that he would return to revenge. But he returned. When his people kidnapped us, it was probably the most terrible period of my life. If it hadn't been for Nick…we all would have been dead now.

We survived, thanks to Nick, but after this case our parents said that they had had enough. They practically forbade us to work together in Teen Power Inc. Well, I couldn't blame them. Too often we ended up either being a hair away from dying, or deep in troubles.

Even Sunny's mother and Elmo's father, who'd never really worried about their children, or commented on the jobs we were doing, decisively said that they didn't want us to work together. That day Teen Power Inc was finished. For a while we were good friends. We still hung out together, went to movies and parties, saw each other at school, but we weren't Teen Power Inc any more. Gradually we drifted apart from each other.

The fact that we all were different and everyone was talented in our different ways always had been our strong point as a team, but when Teen Power Inc was over, our different interests and passions had pulled us in different directions.

Mr Kontellis had managed to draw Nick into the family business after all. So now Nick works with him in their office in the city. Nick never had desire to work in import-export, but at the same time he never really tried to object. I think that's because he's used to living with elegance and luxury, and having everything he wants, and buying well-cut clothes and other expensive things. He just isn't able to live another life. I think he also realises it. He often complained about being overprotected, and that he didn't have a choice, and that his father didn't let him make his own decisions. But now he has a pretty good car, a credit card, and beautiful girls. And no matter what he says, he likes to live like that.

As far as I know Nick is still close with Richelle. They always had been close friends. I don't know if there was something more than just a friendship between them. Richelle never told me about it. Though, I don't even remember the last time Richelle and I talked about anything like that. She has a new friend now – Jackie Homestell, one of the bitchiest girls at Raven Hill High. You never see one without the other.

Richelle is beautiful, so she hasn't lack of boyfriends. I think every second guy at Raven Hill High would give a lot for her to pay attention to him. Nevertheless I still think that Jackie has a bad influence on Richelle, spoiling even more her already obnoxious character.

Now Richelle dates David. He's a nice guy and really loves her, but I perfectly know that she's with him only because of his money. Richelle likes to go to luxurious restaurants and receive expensive gifts. I don't know how far she goes, but I can see that David isn't one of those naive guys who would do anything what their girlfriend wants without asking something in return. I tried to explain this to her, but she wouldn't listen, of course. She thinks that I'm hopeless and too conservative.

Tom works in the Pen as a caricaturist. He draws pictures and caricatures for articles and helps to create pages of the newspaper. The Pen is a little local paper, and besides, it's free, so I don't think that Tom earns much money there. But he really loves his job. After finishing school Tom wants to leave Raven Hill to live with his father in Banyan Bay for a while. Since our holidays are free from work now, Tom usually spends holidays in Banyan. While living there he created several really good paintings, which were shown at an exhibition with his father's paintings. Some of them were even sold for heaps of money.

Now Tom, as well as Elmo, spends all his spare time in the Pen office. Elmo is still obsessed with the Pen. He still wants to take it over one day. Now he writes several columns in the paper.

Zim wants Elmo to enter a department of journalism of the university, but Elmo doesn't think that it's a good idea. He says that he doesn't see any sense in spending money and years of life for studying what he already perfectly knows. Maybe he's right. After all, the Pen office has been Elmo's second home for years. He's been working in the Pen, helping his father and writing small funny columns ever since he learnt to write. Now he's a quite famous columnist, I have to say. His columns are so… professional.

As for Sunny, since we had stopped spending every free minute for making money, she received time which she could devote to sport. Sunny had done well in gymnastics. Her coach reckons that she has promising prospects as a gymnast. She also changed during the last year. She began to wear better clothes, leave her hair loose and date boys. And she still is my best friend. Well, at least I hope she is. She hardly has time for me or for anything else, what isn't connected with sport.

And I… of the whole gang I was the only one who wasn't particularly good at anything, well, maybe except for writing. And I've got no special talent now. I'm just an ordinary girl with ordinary appearance, who didn't seem so plain when my talented friends were around me, and who seems really plain now when I'm alone, without my friends. I don't even know what I want to do after graduating from school. For a while I worked in Craigend as a nurse, but since I couldn't combine studies and work properly, my mum forced me to leave the job in Craigend and to concentrate on the school. After all I'm already grown up and should think about my future.

I breathed deeply, rolled over and glanced at my bedside clock. My god, I'll have to get up in three hours, but I'm still wide awake. It's always a mistake to think about something in the middle of the night, especially to think about your past. But I really miss my friends and our friendship. Why don't people value what they have until they lose it?

###

(Monday)

It seems to me that as soon as I fell asleep, my alarm clock immediately jerked me awake. I switched off the alarm clock and lay back on my pillow. Sunshine was streaming through the window. A delicious smell of baking was wafting from the kitchen. Mum must be cooking pancakes, I thought. I forced myself to crawl out of bed and wandered to the bathroom.

During breakfast I was sleepy and grim. Leaving for work, Dad offered to drive me to school, but I said that Elmo had promised to pick me up.

"Elmo?" mum repeated in surprise. "Elmo Zimmer?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Zim bought Elmo an old car for his eighteenth birthday. He always picks up Tom on the way to school and yesterday he offered to drive me too. I agreed."

Tom also dreamed about a car, and as far as I know his father even had given him his old ute. But Brian forbade Tom to drive this ute here in Raven Hill, he said that Tom wasn't responsible enough for that.

"That's awesome, Liz. Really awesome," mum went on. "I'm so glad that you're going to be friends again."

"Oh, come off it, Mum," I waved my hand. "We see each other at school all the time. And we are still friends. Well, at least at school," I added doubtfully.

There was one short toot from the outside. I grabbed my bag, kissed mum and ran out of the house. Elmo's car was parked near the driveway. Tom was sitting in the front passenger seat, grinning. I opened the door and clambered into the back seat.

"Hi," Elmo said, turning to me, smiling friendly.

"Hi, Liz," Tom grinned. "You don't look too well."

"Oh, thank you very much!" I muttered, grinning. "I had a bad night, that's all."

"Is everything okay?" Elmo asked.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine," I laughed, realising how much I missed them both. I was lying to mum and to myself, saying that we were still friends. We were only classmates and nothing more. But I hoped it would change. "Come on! Or we'll be late."

###

Elmo parked his car on the school parking lot. Once again I noticed that he drove very precisely, as well as everything else what he did. We got out of the car and went through the school gates. Children were running around the school yard, some teenagers were kissing; others were standing in circles, chatting and laughing.

Underneath a big, spreading tree I saw Richelle. She was sitting on a bench, her eyes closed. Tom crept over to her and noiselessly sat down on the bench beside her. Richelle didn't react. Tom abruptly put his hand on her shoulder and shouted "hello" in her ear.

Richelle jumped and squealed. "Tom! You're a fool! Fuckhead! Moron! What the hell are you doing?!"

She pushed Tom away and closed her eyes again, rubbing her temples. Nick came up to us from behind. He looked grim and unhappy.

"Oh, hi," Tom grinned at him. "Are you without you car today?"

Nick gloomily glanced at him and didn't say anything.

"Ignore him, Nick," I sighed. "How bad is it?"

"It's in the garage," Nick grumbled, then he glanced at Richelle and suddenly smiled. "Headache?" he asked her.

Richelle looked up at him. "Oh, hi," she muttered. "I didn't hear you coming."

Nick sat down on the bench beside her. "Yesterday evening was worth it, I hope?" I heard him slyly whisper in her ear.

"Oh, yeah," Richelle muttered. "Quite."

"What happened yesterday?" Tom demanded immediately.

"It's not your business," Richelle snapped.

"Oh, I don't want to know, actually,' Tom sniggered and ran towards Sunny, who was coming through the school gates. He stopped her, pulled out his sketchbook from his bag and showed it to her. Sunny giggled.

I felt a prickle of jealousy. From time to time it seems to me that Tom likes me. I notice him looking at me occasionally or sometimes he asks me out. But then time goes by and I don't feel that Tom likes me at all. It has been happening over and over again and I already don't know what to think.

I felt somebody touch my hand. I looked up to see Elmo's anxious eyes. He asked me if I was okay. I nodded and moved a bit away from him, smiling apologetically. I hate it when he looks at me like that. At these moments I feel very uncomfortable.

Kathie, Nick's girlfriend, came up to us. "Hi," she said, sitting beside Nick and kissing him. "Liz, Elmo, hello!" she smiled at Elmo and me. Then she turned to Nick again. "Can we speak alone?" she said. "I think we should talk over what happened the day before yesterday."

Nick nodded and stood up. Kathie took his hand and hauled him towards the school. Richelle looked after them in a strange sort of way.

"What happened between them?" I asked her. "Did they quarrel?"

I really liked Kathie. She was a nice, pretty girl. She never showed off and was friendly with everyone. And she definitely had good influence on Nick. At least he became less superior and not so obnoxious as he used to be.

"Sort of," Richelle replied vaguely. She noticed Jackie and stood up. "I have to go. See you later." She grabbed her bag and without glancing at me, walked towards Jackie.

I found myself watching her going. Richelle and Jackie are so beautiful, tall and slender. No wonder guys drool when they go by. No, I don't envy Richelle. Not at all! It's just… Just sometimes I want to be in Richelle's place. Sometimes I want to know what it means to be good-looking and popular.

"Come on. The bell will ring soon," Elmo took my bag. If there is anyone who never wanted to be popular, it's Elmo. He's so shy. But at the same time he's a quite cute guy.

I wonder if he has other interests except for the Pen, I thought, following him into the school building. I guess he has. Everyone has something to hide from other people. Elmo himself said it one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunny

Liz has been my best friend since I don't know when. I always could share my secrets and problems and everything with her, and I always knew that whatever happened Liz would be there with me, she would help and support me.

I've been very busy lately. I do gymnastics, yoga, tae-kwon-do; I jog every morning; plus I have to fit in school assignments and housework at home in the little time I had left. Gymnastics is my favourite. I really like it. When doing gymnastic exercises nothing else matters for me. But I acutely realise that I can't hide from the rest of the world in sport. Sometimes I really need a friend. I need Liz. I just need her. I know that if I lose her, I'll lose a lot. My mum often tells that people should learn to value what they have. It seems to me that Liz thinks I don't need our friendship, because I have many other friends from the gym. She always talks to me when I phone, and never refuses to go out with me if I ask her. But when _she_ calls me, I always reply "Sorry. I can't. I have no time. I'll call you later. Okay?"

I don't lie, saying this, though. Gymnastic, tae-kwon-do, yoga, school, housework and everything else I do occupy all my spare time. But I can't deny that I always find time for my friends from the gym. Gradually Liz stopped calling me. I guess she was sick of being constantly refused, and I can't blame her. But it's wrong. No matter how much sport means for me, I shouldn't forget about other parts of my life, like friends, for example, or family, or school. And I'm going to let Liz know how much she means for me and how much I value what she does for me.

It was Liz, who like glue had been keeping us all together for all these years. If it hadn't been for Liz, Teen Power Inc would have ceased to exist much earlier. Well, actually if it hadn't been for Liz, Teen Power Inc would have never existed. It's so sad that we finished like this.

Though to tell the truth I didn't care about all Teen Power Inc members. For example, I'm glad when Richelle isn't with us. She'd always irritated me. As well as I'd irritated her, I suppose. I'm a friendly person, but her caprices, endless empty chat about clothes, cosmetics, her looks; her straight remarks just drive me insane. Richelle is shallow, bitchy and cares only about herself. She was in the gang only because of Liz, who'd known her since pre-school. The others just patiently tolerated her and humoured all her whims. But I don't think they would have been disappointed if she'd left Teen Power Inc. Well, maybe except for Nick. They both are the same.

Anyway. We'd had a great time together yesterday. When Liz suggested going out together, like we used to do, I really got excited. I was looking forward to seeing them all. That is we often see each other at school, but it's not the same, of course. I was disappointed that Nick wasn't able to come, but at least it saved us from Richelle's presence.

She pretended that David, the guy she sleeps with, accidently met her in the cafe. As if we didn't understand that she herself asked him to come when she'd realised that Nick wouldn't come.

But it doesn't matter, really. After she had left, we had a really good time. Elmo and Tom, who worked together, knew a lot of interesting and funny stories. They chattered without ceasing; Liz and I laughed like mad. I forget the last time I had such a good time.

So since today I decided to follow mum's advice and to cut some time for my friends. I shouldn't isolate myself from other people and get on only with my new friends from the gym. I have old friends, whom I still love and whom I don't want to lose completely.

Besides, last night reminded me about my feelings for Tom. I'd always negated that I felt something about him, but deep inside I knew that I was lying to myself. And I knew that Tom also was fascinated with me. He can't disguise his feelings, his face shows everything he thinks of. But he's too shy to tell about his feelings and intimate desires. And to be honest I never thought that he could be my boyfriend. He's an awesome guy, but we're too different.

But yesterday I understood that I still liked Tom, that he was that guy, who could make me relax and laugh. Tom is so cute and funny. He could be an ideal boyfriend. He's kind and tender and caring. He tries to hide it under a mask of clown, but I know his real nature. Of course I'm not going to tell him anything like that, at least until I understand that he feels the same about me.

"Sunny!" mum called from the living room. "Liz has come."

"I'm coming," I shouted. As I'd already said, I decided to spend more time with my friends. That's why I didn't go to the football game with my mates from the gym, and asked Liz to go to the movies instead.

I sprinted downstairs. Liz in a short flowery dress and little hat was talking to my mum.

"Let's go?" I smiled at her.

"Let's go," she smiled back.

We said goodbye to mum and went outside. Elmo's old car was parked near the driveway. Tom hung out of the window and cheerfully waved at me. I glanced at Liz interrogatingly. As far as I remembered we had arranged to go to the movies without the boys.

"Sorry, Sunny," Liz smiled apologetically. "Tom found out that you and I are going to the movies and asked if he and Elmo also could go with us. I agreed. I thought you wouldn't mind…Um…Don't you mind?"

I grinned. "No, not at all," I said, climbing into the back seat. "It's going to be a great night! Come on, guys!"

###

After the film we went to play bowling. We did have fun there. Tom and I were teaching Liz and Elmo how to roll the bawling balls. Liz leaped and laughed like a child when she managed to bowl rare strikes. Elmo, surprisingly enough, quickly adapted to the game, and learnt how to knock over all pins. He and I were tied for the top score. Liz was last.

I noticed that Tom cast meaningful glances at me from time to time. Against my will I began to flirt with him. I had never flirted with anyone before, and I didn't even know that I could do that. I suppose such things are just given to every girl by nature. Anyway, I found myself smiling at him, letting him buy me drinks and meal. We had drunk no alcohol, but I had so much fun, as I'd never had with my drunken friends-sportsmen.

But then something happened. Something that changed everything.

"Boys, we'll leave you for a while," Liz said, and taking my hand, she hauled me into the ladies' room. There she pulled out a small mirror from her bag and powdered her bright red face. I combed my hair and tied it back again.

"Why don't you leave your hair loose," Liz asked me. "It suits you."

I shrugged. "Not today."

"Okay… Sunny…" Liz began. "I want to ask you… Er… is there something between you and Tom?"

Is there something between me and Tom? Yes, there definitely is. I smiled, remembering how cute and pretty Tom was, and I'd already opened my mouth to say how much I liked Tom and how much I wanted to date him, when I noticed that Liz was standing, staring down at her feet, her face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm asking because..." she faltered. "Because I really like him."

I shut up my mouth, slowly lowered the comb and turned to her. I hadn't been prepared for that. I just didn't know what to say. Well, what could I say in this situation?

"I don't know what he feels about me," Liz went on. "But I know exactly that all what _I_ want is just to be with him. And… If there's nothing between you… and if you don't have feelings for him… I could try then..."

I didn't say a word while Liz babbled this. I hate to disappoint Liz, especially now, when I want her to be my best friend again. Maybe it's my big fault, but I can't bear to say "no", unlike, say, Richelle Brinkley. She has no trouble just refusing to do what she doesn't want to, and maybe that's why she has fewer problems with people than I.

I know I should have told Liz what I felt about Tom. She is my friend after all, she would understand. She must understand! But what had I done?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and indifferently shrugged. "Of course you should try," I said, trying to sound as if I was careless. "You can have him. There's nothing between us."

"Oh, that's great!" Liz beamed. "Thank you, Sunny! I was afraid that you also could feel something for him. I mean you two were so close..."

I shoved the comb into her bag and forced a smile. "It was long ago. Don't worry about it. I think you two will be an amazing couple," I said as naturally as I could, as if I really meant it, what was difficult even for me, though.

I know people think that I've got iron nerves. But my nerves aren't iron at all. I'm just very reticent and don't like it when people poke their noses into my personal life. People, in turn, consider me a super calm person, who doesn't give a damn about anything. But they're wrong. I really care about some things. It's difficult to describe what I felt when we all came up to Elmo's car, when Liz squeezed past me and sat down into the back seat next to Tom; or when she sweetly smiled at him saying goodbye and cast the last glance at him before closing the door of her house.

Elmo dropped me off at my gate. I dryly said goodbye, and looking confident and calm as ever, I opened the door of my house and came inside. Mum and my sisters were in the living room, watching TV. I smiled and nodded to them, and ran upstairs. Only when I closed the door of my bedroom, I dared to give vent to my feelings. I leant my back against the door and slowly slipped down onto the floor, my head in my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks. Why the hell did Liz choose Tom, the only guy I needed of all guys in Raven Hill? Why should I do it? Why should I give in?

Because you don't want to lose her, said my inner voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Elmo

Tuesday

All my life I thought that Liz was just the best girl of all girls I'd ever known. I didn't know many girls, though. And actually I didn't feel this about Liz all my life. Before Teen Power Inc I didn't have friends, except for Shadow my cat, and my dad. When Liz, Tom, Sunny and even Nick and Richelle appeared in my life, they really had changed things for me. And I thank my lucky star for that.

Now, looking back, I understand how lonely I was before I joined the gang. They became my friends, and it turned out to be great to have someone to talk to and share my problems and happiness with.

Yeah, we'd had several serious fights; yeah, Tom and Nick drove us insane by their endless fights and arguments; Richelle was selfish and indifferent to anyone but herself; and Sunny was obsessed with her sport stuff. But despite it, these years with them were the best years in my entire life. And it's so painful to see that after all these years we all had been drifting away from each other.

That's why I was really glad to see the others on Sunday. It is good to know that we're still together, even though we're not as close as we used to be. Yeah, I never really understood Richelle, and never knew what was going on in Nick's head and Sunny's, but Liz and Tom became my best friends.

Liz is wonderful. When I first saw her, I thought she was sort of a kind, sentimental, simple girl. But when I got to know her better, I understood that Liz had a very nice and deep nature. She's not like other girls. She is special.

Yeah, she's not at all beautiful like Richelle. Thanks heavens! She has a friendly face and soft hazel hair and she wears odd clothes. That's enough for me. Like Sunny, Liz always is ready to help, but unlike Sunny, she does it because she really wants to help, not because she can't refuse.

Two months after I'd joined Teen Power Inc, I noticed that I really liked to spend time with Liz. I also liked to spend my spare time with Tom – he was an amusing guy and could make people laugh. But with Liz I could talk about everything. We both liked watching news and scientific programs, and reading books. We often chattered over the phone, discussing one or another scientific program or a book; we often did our homework together. And one day I realised that I was in love with her. But I never even tried to tell her about it. For one thing, I wasn't sure that she felt the same. For another thing… I simply was afraid.

I've been keeping my feelings to myself for several years already, and when playing bowling yesterday, I realised that I should tell her. When I saw Liz's smile, when I heard her melodic laugh, when I felt a faint scent of her perfume, I understood that I should do something to save her in my life. Who knows, after all, maybe she also feels something for me. Who knows…

"Elmo! Elmo Zimmer! Can you return to us, please?" a stern voice jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Miss Adair, our English teacher. She was looking at me severely. "What do you think about it? Do you agree with the author" she asked.

"Um… I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying," I mumbled.

"Return to reality, will you?" Miss Adair said. "Simon, what can you say about it?"

Simon began answering. I sighed and tried to concentrate on the class, but my thoughts kept returning to Liz.

Finally the bell rang. I immediately jumped to my feet, shoving my stuff into my bag and ran out of the class.

###

"What has got into you today?" Tom Moysten caught up with me at lunch. "You've been so absent-minded since the morning."

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I'm fine"

"Really?" Tom drawled, looking at me meaningfully.

I changed the subject of conversation. I wasn't ready to discuss what I felt about Liz yet.

Nick went past our table with a tray in his hands. Tom called him, but Nick pretended that he didn't notice us, and sat down at a table, beside Richelle and her new friend Jackie. I suppose he reckoned that these girls were a better company than Tom and I. Tom made a face after him and murmured something.

"Listen, Tom, you have to go to the Pen alone today," I said to him. "I've got something to do after school."

"What?" Tom asked immediately.

"Oh, don't ask me now," I waved him off. "I'll tell you later. Maybe"

###

I cornered Liz before the last class and offered to drive her home. She agreed. We arranged to meet in the school yard after lessons. I knew that I had to go to the Pen office because there were a lot of work there, but I wanted to work out everything with Liz once and for all.

For the whole last lesson I'd been rehearsing what I would tell her, so my thoughts were far away from what the teacher was saying. But by the time the bell rang, I felt much more self-confident. Though it lasted only until the moment I saw Liz near my car on the parking lot. Once again I pointed out how much I liked the way she dressed, and how much I liked her friendly face and brown, shoulder-length hair.

"Hi," she smiled. I felt something inside me melt because of this smile. We clambered into my car. With trembling hands I twisted the key and started the engine. Liz was gaily chatting. Half listening to her, I slowly began to back out of my parking spot and drove onto the street. With excitement I couldn't concentrate on either what she was saying or what I was doing.

Twice I nearly rear-ended another car and once I even ran a red light. Luckily it was a small intersection and the road was empty. But it obviously made Liz notice that there was something wrong with me. She stopped chatting and stared at me, surprised.

"Um… are you okay, Elmo?" she asked anxiously. "You look weird."

"No, I'm fine," I faked a smile, keeping my eyes on the road.

We drove up to her house and pulled up near the sidewalk. Liz turned round to take her bag from the back seat, then she turned to me.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow," she said and reached for the door handle.

I realised that the moment had come. I should tell her everything right now. Right now. But I couldn't find proper words to say what I wanted to say. All those things I'd been rehearsing all day long flew away out of my head as soon as I saw her. And now I looked like a complete idiot, feeling a lump in my throat and opening and closing my mouth like a fish

Come on, Elmo, I ordered myself. Just do it. Just say this. It's not very difficult. She deserves to know it.

"Liz, wait," I heard my own voice, which sounded quite strange, as if it wasn't my voice at all. "Wait a minute…"

Liz turned to me. There was bewilderment and misunderstanding in her eyes. I took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in my throat and spoke.

"Liz… I want to tell you… Um… Okay, I just want you to know," I babbled. Liz was looking me in the eye expectantly. "Liz, I… I love you."

Liz's jaw dropped, her eyes became huge like saucers, what made her face quite comical. Stifling nervous laughter, I went on telling what I'd been thinking about during this day. "I wanted to say this long time ago, but I didn't know how… You know, Liz, you're amazing. You're the only one in the whole world. I… You don't have to reply right now… I just…"

"Oh, Elmo," Liz whispered. "Elmo, I don't know what to say."

I dared to glance at her. She looked confused, embarrassed and very unhappy. I fell silent, not knowing what to say and waiting for her answer.

"Elmo, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she babbled. "But I can't. I don't feel the same about you… and I don't want to be with you out of pity. It's unfair. You don't deserve this. I'm really sorry."

She went on apologetically mumbling something, but I didn't hear her words. I was as if in a fog. An ice hand squeezed my soul. I felt as if Liz ripped my heart out and threw it away. I hadn't expected it at all. Yeah, from the start I didn't dare to hope that Liz would reciprocate my feelings, but I guess somewhere deep inside I did hope that she would love me in return. Tears started pricking my eyes.

Don't dare to cry, you, idiot, I ordered myself. Not now. Not in front of her.

Liz went on talking in the same apologetic tone that I was just a good friend of her, and that I was even like a brother for her, and that she wanted to be honest with me. In the end I realised that I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, Liz, stop that! You can go if you want to," I interrupted her flow of words. Liz fell silent and stared at me in surprise. I guess I sounded quite rude, but I couldn't help myself.

Without saying a word she took her bag, opened the door and clambered out. "Bye," she said in a low voice.

I watched her slam the door and walk up the path towards her house. I started the engine and slowly drove down Craigend Road, then turned into a narrow side street. Tears pricked and covered my eyes, I hardly could see anything. I pulled up on the road side. It was dangerous to continue driving in this state. I easily could crash into something.

I leant back in my seat, my head in my hands. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them with irritation. I shouldn't cry. I'm a man, after all, and I should be strong. I shut my eyes, trying to calm myself down, but it didn't help. I felt like a complete fool. Why? Why the hell did I tell her about my feelings? I should have known better what she would answer.

My mobile phone buzzed in my bag. I took it out and stared at the display. Tom. I shook my head so as to shake off tears and calm down. The phone shut up, but in a moment started ringing again.

I held it up to my ear and answered.

"Elmo! Where are you?" Tom shouted. "We need you in the Pen! Come here right now! Zim asks if your article is finished. He says he needs to pass it to the editor."

"Yes, it's almost finished," I said, trying hard to keep my voice steady. "I'll be there in five minutes.

I hung up and started the engine. At least everyday routine will distract me.


End file.
